Elliot
Elliot is Jack McFarland's and Bonnie's son. He is also the husband of Emma and father of Skip. Biography When Jack McFarland was 17, he donated sperm to the fertility clinic to buy a leather coat.Courting Disaster Some time later, a nurse at the clinic, Bonnie, used his sperm and Elliot was conceived via in vitro fertilization and she raised him as a single parent. When Elliot was 13, he finally introduces himself to Jack.Sons and Lovers Relationship with Jack Initially, Jack is reluctant to get to know Elliot but after realizing how he himself never had the chance to know his real father, he eventually establishes a relationship with his son. Elliot begins to spend more time with his father and later admits that he tags along Jack and his friends because he wants his father to like him.The Third Wheel Gets the Grace The two would even grow closer that Jack would help Elliot shop for school clothes, give him advice about girlsI Never Cheered for my Father and sportsField of Queens , and even bleach Elliot's hairDyeing is Easy, Comedy is Hard. Elliot also begins to bond with Jack's friends Karen, Will, and Grace, the last of whom he takes to the school dance.Crouching Father, Hidden Husband After graduating from high school, Elliot goes to Los Angeles with Jack and his friends to check out potential colleges.I Love L. Gay Being a product of artificial insemination himself, Elliot proves to be useful when Will and Grace started looking for options to start a family.A.I.: Artificial Insemination During one Thanksgiving, Elliot also meets Jack's stepfather Daniel McFarland, with whom he easily gets along due to their mutual interest in sports, much to Jack's chagrin since Daniel was not supportive of him growing up. Adulthood Elliot eventually meets and marries a conservative woman named Emma and moves to Texas. With a new perspective and set of beliefs, he becomes estranged from his father. Elliot also becomes a father of a young boy named Skip, who is gay. Fearing their son will turn out like Jack, Elliot and Emma send Skip to a camp in New York to "fix" him. When Jack learns of this, he convinces Elliot that there is nothing wrong with Skip. After Elliot is convinced to bring Skip home, and he and Jack start to rebuild their relationship.Grandpa Jack Personality Elliot has a friendly personality, being described by Will as "nice, sweet and kind". Jack's best friend Karen, however despises these qualities in Elliot because he "has no agenda, and not manipulative" and a "goody two shoes"Star Spangled Banter and the fact that he does not have his father's theatrical talents. As a teenager, Elliot is also shown to have a devious side, mentioning that he once cheated on a testMoveable Feast and that he makes crank phone calls. Appearances * Sons and Lovers * The Third Wheel Gets the Grace * Crouching Father, Hidden Husband * Star-Spangled Banter * Moveable Feast * Dyeing is Easy, Comedy is Hard * A.I.: Artificial Insemination * Field of Queens * I Never Cheered for my Father * I Love L. Gay * Grandpa Jack Media Elliot.png|Elliot as a child Screen Shot 2017-11-29 at 22.08.03.png|Elliot in 2017 Notes * Elliot's last name is never specifically mentioned, though it may have be the same as Bonnie's. His last name may be Chrebet, the name written on the back of his basketball jersey in He Shoots, They Snore. Quotes References Category:Characters introduced in Season 3 Category:Jack's family Elliot Category:Recurring characters Category:Friends